Play the Game
by sunsandshowers
Summary: — where Karma plays a bet he both can, and cannot win.
1. Attract

**author's note:** _Please forgive me for the major OOCness, typographical, and grammatical errors._

 **• d i s c l a i m e r •**

 _Assassination Classroom belongs to Yūsei_ _Matsui._

 **『 Play the Game. 』**

— •• —

 _"What now, Karma? You lost the bet. Now you need to play the game. First one to fall in five days time, loses."_

 _"So, who's the lucky target?"_

 ** _"Nagisa Shiota."_**

— •• —

 ** _"Bullcrap!"_** I shouted in frustration, blood trickled on my knuckles after hitting the hard wall.

 _'Of all people... Why her? Why Nagisa Shiota?"_

 ** _Yes, why my bestfriend?_**

But of course, I couldn't possibly tell them that. I have a name to protect. Backing out of the dare would mean cowardice.

 _But doesn't choosing reputation over friendship also mean cowardice?_

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm already hated by everyone. Why would I do something that could endanger my relationship with the one person who cared about me the most? **_Oh, that's right. I'm doing this to have more than one person to keep._**

I closed my eyes as I gasped sharply. I haven't even started yet. But the pain is already excruciating. I could already feel her upcoming misery. I could already picture herself getting further from my grasp.

My tears fell as I realized one thing. If I do this, she'd cry. No, I don't want to see Nagisa crying. _I don't want to hurt her..._

But bringing misfortune is my lifelong role. I was not Karma Akabane if I do not enjoy watching someone's sorrow. As much as it hurts myself, the view of Nagisa begging is spitefully fulfilling.

I laughed bitterly to myself as a certain thought came over my mind.

 **I am a horrible person.**

— •• —

 **『 Day 1 』**

 ** _"Nagi-chan~! Are you free later?"_**

She tilted her head sideways before gazing at me with suspicion. **"You're planning something, aren't you?"**

 **"Eh~ It's just a little scheme, Nagi-chan. No harm done,"** I flashed a sheepish smile.

 _'Yes, be yourself, Karma. Keep fooling her with your antics.'_

Nagisa showed a little hesitation before sighing, a sign of defeat. **"Fine. Be thankful I love you."**

I was taken aback by her reply. Surely she didn't mean it, right?

 **"Hehe, I love you too, Nagi-Nagi! After class at the main gate, okay? _Ta-ta!_ "**

Before I took off, I gave a glimpse at our Assassination Classroom, specifically Nagisa being teased by our classmates.

 _What would they do if they knew what I am planning to do to their princess?_

I looked away from the view. It's good to know that Nagisa will have someone to turn to if my plans succeed.

 **I'm glad.**

 _I'm so glad that my hands itch to punch someone._

I might never admit it, but I know that I was envious. Because those types of attention were the ones I won't ever receive from anyone else aside from Nagisa.

I walked away from the mountaintop, my mercury eyes blurred. But still, I swear I saw a menacing face, a black color flashed before my sight, whispering

 ** _"Don't hurt her, Karma."_**

— •• —

 **"I thought it was just a little scheme, Karma-kun?"** she crossed her arms as her lips formed a slight frown.

 **"I..might have gotten a little carried away with the pranks,"** I said, playing innocent.

Nagisa threw me a look which made me counter a peace sign. Once again, she sighed, surrendering.

 **"If only you weren't my bestfriend, I would have punched you already."**

 ** _"Bestfriend, huh?"_**

 **"What are you implying, Karma-kun?"**

I mentally smirked as I caught her attention with that tone. But I still need to proceed with the act.

 **"A silly story, Nagi-chan,"** I approached her slowly until I cornered her on a wall. **_"I actually wanted more."_**

I pressed my lips into her own, claiming it like it was made for me. I felt more guilt creep into me as I felt her return the kiss.

 **"I love you, Nagisa. Will you be mine? I won't take no as an answer,"** I put on my famous mischeivous smile to complete the facade as the kiss broke.

Her cheeks turned scarlet red as she hid her head beneath my chin in embarrasment. She looks so vulnerable in this state. And I guess I was the only one who could make her submit.

 **"I...I love you too. And yes, I will."**

And I was very proud. But then, reality hits me really hard.

 _'Four days to go, this will be all over...'_

I stared at Nagisa's figure, her features embedded on my mind.

 ** _'Soon enough, you won't be mine ever again.'_**

— •• —

 **『 Day 2 』**

 ** _"You don't think I do not know about that stupid bet the other Virtuosos gave you, do you?!"_**

I could only formulate a small grin since I received a beating from the younger Asano.

 _'So he knew.'_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a painful impact on his back, where he was slammed to a wall hardly.

 **"I'm warning you. Don't you dare do anything that could break Shiota."**

His grip on my collar loosened therefore shoving me into the ground. He held a sinister look on his face, throwing daggers at me with his lilac eyes before walking away.

 ** _"Remember, Akabane. She's the only one you have."_**

My mind went blank as a devious smirk crept up my lips. On the contrary, tears started forming in my eyes.

 _'But I wanted so much more...'_

— •• —

 ** _"Nagi-Nagi! Say ahh~"_**

She shyly obliged while here I am, spoonfeeding this cute little cinnamon roll.

flash*

 _"Turn off the shutter sound you damn octopus!"_

 _"Hey, I thought you were the assassin here, Irina-san?"_

 _"Why in the world am I here with idiots like you two?! Let me go!"_

Let me guess; bitch-sensei, octopod Korosensei, and poor Karasuma-sensei eh?

I looked at Nagisa with meaning and I guess she got what I was thinking. We held our anti-sensei knives then proceeded quitely, jumping from tree to tree before arriving at a large bush.

 _'Gotcha.'_ I smirked.

 ** _"Kyaaa~!!!"_**

I ran towards the octopus, slashing my knife which resulted to a loss of two tentacles. He immediately faded from my sight so I signalled Nagisa to proceed. She placed her foot on my shoulder before jumping, taking a hold on Korosensei's toga, slashing her knife which cut off another pair of tentacles. But then, he easily escaped towards the tallest tree, ripping his suit in the process due to Karasuma-sensei's fast reflexes.

 **"Nyuruhuhuhu~ I commend your effort on this sneak attack, Karma-kun, Nagisa-chan. Maybe you should teach Irina-san over there a thing or two."**

 ** _"Hey, I heard that you basta— Karasuma!"_**

 ** _"Let's go. You have more paperworks to do."_**

I felt Nagisa's presence so I immediately turned around and catch her before she fell completely on the ground.

Forgetting Korosensei's presence, Hypnos then cradled me to sleep.

 _'This day was tiring.'_

 ** _But it was really fun. And I know, it wouldn't last long._**


	2. Repel

**『 Day 3 』**

 _"Okay then. Bye Nagisa-chan! Enjoy your date with Karma!"_

 ** _"It's not like that!"_**

I approached the bluenette, which cheeks' color were flushed red. Looks like someone's teasing my little Nagi.

 _'Wait, what am I thinking?'_

I slapped myself mentally before I overthink worse.

 ** _"Nagi, want to stay for a bit?"_**

She flashed a small smile then nodded. **"If you say so."**

 **"Let's see, that's Orion, Leo, Aquarius, Cassiopeia, small dipper, what else?"**

She really likes stars, huh?

 **"Nagi-chan, tell me. Why do you love me?"**

 _'Yes, why? It would have been more beneficial to just play with me. But I know you're so serious about this relationship.'_

 **"Should I really answer that, Karma-kun?"** Taken aback by her response, I glanced at her. But she was still smiling. **"I couldn't really find what's in you that I wanted so much. You're mischeivous, devious, a genius, a prodigy. But none of those was the reason. But if there is one thing I love about you,"** she placed her chin on her hand. **_"It might be because you are full of colour."_**

Silence.

 ** _"So please, don't do something that could make those colors fade away."_**

My vision dimmed as my mind was purely focused on one thing.

 _'Stop making this harder for me, Nagisa...'_

— •• —

 **『 Day 4 』**

 ** _"Stop it! You're lying! Karma-kun would never do that to me! Moreover, he wouldn't start a messed up bet with the likes of you!"_**

 _'Sh•t. Was that Nagisa?'_

I hid behind a nearby pillar, keeping my presence low. I felt my heart beat rapidly. _Have I been found out so soon? Will I already lose you this early, Nagi?_

I shook my head, trying to shake off the anxiety that was building up in my system and listened. But I know, Sakakibara Ren had already sensed me. And damn, he already knew what to do.

 ** _"Oh really now? Then won't you then believe that there's only one more day before the game wears off?"_**

 ** _"Ī e! Watashi wa anata to kangae te i nai de kudasai!_** **Stop talking trash about Karma!"** My tears fell as I saw her fell onto her knees, covering her eyes with her palms.

 _"Remember, Akabane. She's the only one you have."_

As Asano's words swirled into my mind, I realized:

 **I messed up.**

 **And I need to set things right.**

— •• —

 **"You asked for me, Karma-kun?"**

I slightly looked away from her gaze. It was glinting with happiness. All the pain that shrouded her emotions a while ago were washed away. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that with just one call from me, she would be more than delighted.

 _And it hurts to know that with just one sentence,_

 **"Let's... end this."**

 _I could take all that happiness away._

She laughed loudly, but I felt her uneasiness.

 **"Stop making jokes like that, Karma-kun. They might be funny, but when taken seriously, they're pretty much offensive."**

I smirked spitefully, **"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't do this. Not in a way that you would not take me seriously. _After all, some jokes are half meant."_**

 **"I don't get your point. Please be direct,"** I flinched as I saw her lips tremble. But this might be the only way.

Between making or breaking her, the latter might be the only solution.

Despicable, aren't I?

 **"'In the game of Love, the first one to fall, loses.' Sounds familiar, right? Well, in my version, the first one to fall in five days time, loses. Guess what, Nagisa-chan?**

 ** _You're the lucky target."_**

 _'Yes, keep acting like that. You'll definitely lose her.'_

I don't know what to do anymore. Sucks to be me, I know.

I saw how Nagisa's smile fell and her blue locks covered her eyes. **"So you mean all of the things we did were all just an act? All the things you said, were all fake?"**

I held my breath before answering. **_"Yes."_**

 **"I should have known. This is the fourth day, right?"** I saw how her tears fell. I saw how she managed to plaster a smile. But it was faint. And it hurts. **"And I lost, right?**

 **Good job playing the game, Karma-kun. _Curse you for winning."_**

I saw how she ran to escape. And I felt how she faded from my sight. The pain was excruciating.

 _"I'm warning you. Don't you dare do anything that could break Shiota."_

Too late, Asano. I already did. And believe me, I regret it deeply.

 _Curse me for winning, huh?_

 _You don't know, Nagisa. You didn't know. And you won't know,_

 **That from the very start, I lost. I lost the game I played.**

 _And I'm truly sorry for that._

 ** _But I was already too late._**

『 Game Over. 』


End file.
